12 June 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-12 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * marked $: added by Eddie Berlin * Tracklisting *...tape cuts in ... *Pet Lamb: Littlemeaner $ *In-Q-Bus: Cerebral Hemispheres $ *Grifters: Bummer $ *Brian Dewan: Obedience School $ *New Decade: Statue Of Gold $ *No Safety: Cambodia $ *Bim Sherman & Strange Parcels: More Is Insane $ *Scrawl: High Roller $ *Dinosaur Jr.: In A Jar $ *Derek Enright: Yellow Submarine (From: Exotic Beatles) $ *Brides Make Acid: Flying Over Frankfurt (12") Outcast Clan *''edit'' *Swoons: Take Me Home (7" - We Are Exactly What You Want!) Incognito *Mosquito: She Can't See Me (album - Oh No Not Another Mosquito My House Is Full Of Them!) Psycho Acoustic Sounds PA 006 *Culture: Zion Gate *''BFBS news'' with edits. Floods in Llandudno tie the date to 12th June 1993 *Rev Horton Heat: Big Little Baby (album - The Full-Custom Gospel Sounds Of ) Sub Pop SP 77/248 *Fly Ashtray: Owl Mound (10" LP - Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola HEM 04 *Hyper: For Whom the Bell Tolls (12") Go Bang! BANG 029 *Moonshake: Seance (mini-album - Big Good Angel) Too Pure PURE 22 *Dino Et ! Kings: I Should Have Known Better (v/a album - The Exotic Beatles Part 1) Exotica *Wawali Bonane: Ba Kulutu *''JP wishes the band's synthesiser player's car had broken down on the way to the recording studio''.'' He then goes on to relate a tale where a complete stranger claiming to be Renaults' area manager approaches him and asks if he is who he thinks he is, and asks who sponsors his car. Upon hearing that John sponsors his own car, the guy decides he can do something about this, and in the belief that the Peel's will get a free car, John sells his own car in excitement. He never heard from the guy again.....'' *Cordelia's Dad: unknown (album - How Can I Sleep) Normal *Screaming Lord Jim And The Piccadilly Squares: What's The Wooly Bully (album - The Big Itch Vol 4) *Senser: Eject (12" - Eject / Don't Lose Your Soul) Ultimate TOPP016T *Naked Aggression: They Can't Get Me Down (10" - They Can't Get Me Down And Keep Your Eyes Open) Neighbour Annoyer! NANO 1 *Sugar Minott: Camouflage *My Bloody Valentine: Thorn (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation CRE 055T *Hokum Boys: Caught Us Doing It (album - The Slide Guitar - Bottles, Knives And Steel Vol 2) Columbia CK 52725 *Mighty Dub Katz: Return To The Valley Of Yeke Yeke (12") Southern Fried ECB 2 *''end of programme'' File ;Name *Dat_025_JP_BFBS-930522+930612.mp3 * ;Length *2:14:42 (this show to 1:09:54) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)